Scotty's sick
by grocery-bags
Summary: We've all read stories were the Tracy brother's get sick, but what happens when Scott gets sick with only Alan to care for him? Feel the pain for Scott.


* * *

**Summary: We've all read stories about all the brother's being sick but what happens when Scott gets sick? With only Alan to care for?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds, if i did i would be showing them off!

* * *

**

Torrential rain was pouring down on a tiny island, lost in the Pacific Ocean. But this was the home to 6 Tracy's that make up the prestigious International Rescue beside the pool with a net in his hands, the oldest Tracy brother was fishing around for his clothes.

"When I get my hands on you, Gordon Tracy, I'm gonna kick your ass into the next month," Scott Tracy muttered to himself angrily, " and when next month comes, I'm gonna kick your ass into the month after that and when-"

"Scott, Scott, SCOTT!" cried Alan, the youngest Tracy, trying to get the attention of his brother.

"What?!" Scott cried back, brushing away some hairs plastered to his face from the rain.

"Get inside! It's pouring down with rain and you've been out here for an hour, and your going CRAZY!" Alan's shouted, brushing a lock of blonde hair from his face.

"But my clothes-" argued Scott

"Can wait!" finished Alan, "Now get inside, NOW!"

Indignantly, Scott trudged inside to shelter and plonked on a chair, ignoring the puddle of water forming around him. _"I'm going to kill Gordon for this!"_ he thought over and over.

"So..." began Alan conversationally, "What has Gordon done to put you in this cheery mood you are currently in?"

"He threw my clothes into the pool," said Scott, he looked into his brother's blue eyes and could see he wanted to know why. "Because, you remember the last mission we went on and I didn't let Gordon go because he hurt his arm even though it was full healed?"  
His brother nodded remembering the epic fight they had which involved both of them, screaming at each other like a bunch of girls.  
"Yeah, well, this was his payback, he threw my clothes into the pool because he knew I would go and get them, preventing me from going on this mission.

"Welcome to my life big bro," Alan said patting his hand apologetically on Scott's shoulder. "Go have a shower! Pneumonia isn't good!"

Scott sighed, _"Great, now my little brother is acting like a big brother,_" he thought in annoyance. He stood up and headed to his room. He could hear soft muffled chuckling in the distance. _"Man, he can be annoying!"_

* * *

Scott sighed contently as he flopped onto his bed. Slowly, he shut his eyes. Warmth coursed through his veins and he sighed once again, indulging in that warmth. _"God! Why am I so cold?" _he thought suddenly. Roughly, Scott grabbed his thick blanket and draped it over his body, wincing slightly at the drop of temperature from his freezing blanket. An itch built up in his throat. Creeping up slowly, tickling his throat until Scott finally had to cough.

"Hey Grandpa!" cried an all too cheery voice from the doorway of Scott's room, "Little early to be hitting the sack huh?"

_"I really should lock the door next time,"_ Scott thought angrily. He wrenched his eyes open, so badly wanting to close them and go back to sleep.

He saw Alan's smirk disappear slowly and was replaced with a frown. His head was cocked to the side in confusion.

"Scott, are you alright?" He asked, walking towards his oldest brother's bed.

"I'm fine," Scott replied hoarsely, his voice cracking on fine. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

Alan's frown deepened. "I don't think so, Scott." He reached his hand out to touch his brother's forehead. Alan gasped at how hot it was, "Wow!" he said loudly, "Uh... Scott, you're burning up badly, let me get the thermometer"

"No! Alan, I don't need the..." Scott let his voice trail off at the end because a) he was too tired and b) his brother had already left the room. _"Damn Alan!" _Scott thought as he slowly fell asleep.

*

"Scott, Scott, Scotty wake up!" Alan began to shake his brother awake,

"Wha?" muttered Scott almost inaudibly, rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep," answering Scott's unsaid question. "Scott, can you put this in your mouth," Alan held out the thermometer for his brother to take. There was no movement from the oldest Tracy until finally, a hand came up to grab the thermometer. Slowly, Scott sat up, his back cracking softly in the process.

"God, when did it get so cold sprout?" he asked with the thermometer hovering inches away from his lips.

"Feels the same to me," Alan replied shrugging. They sat in silence until a small beep from the machine broke it.

"Alright, let's see what the damage is!" Scott joked attempting to grin but failed, miserably. He waited for Alan to speak but he didn't. Scott started to worry. "Alan?"

"102.3 degrees Scotty, (about 39 degrees for us non-americans :P)" Alan breathed out slowly. "That's high..." Alan's face formed an expressionless mask, something he had inherited from John.

_"Well duh!" _Scott slowly laying down again. His joints sore.

"Scotty, I'll- I'll-" Alan stuttered unsure of what to do next, "I'll go get some Tylenol for you. Scott, please, please try and stay awake!" Although the thought of sleep was so tempting, Scott heard a sense of urgency in his little brother's voice that he had never shown before, a sense of desperation. It frightened him slightly. Silence echoed from his room as Scott finally realized that he was, and is **_sick_**.

_"The last time I was sick I was..."_ Scott flicked through his memories, _"It was when I was seven, after Virgil just oh so had to cough on me. Wow it's been almost a decade, OH MY GOD! I'M OLD!"_ Scott gasped in shock.

"Scott!" cried Alan, running to his room, "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"N-n-nothing, don't worry," Scott said trying to repress the thought.

"Here," Alan said, hovering his hand from Scott's face.

"Do I have too!" whined Scott like a petulant 4 year old.

"Yes," replied Alan firmly.

Scott muttered something under his breath. He slowly pushed himself up, face grimacing as his joints protested in pain and reached out to take the Tylenol from Alan's hand to shove them into his mouth.

"Drink," urged Alan shoving a glass of lukewarm water into Scott's free hand. His brother took a sip, just enough to down the pills. "Drink it all," Alan said firmly. Scott threw his brother a dirty look. Alan laughed slightly.

"Shouldn't I be doing the forcing sprout?" Scott asked handing the empty glass back.

"My, my, haven't the tables turned big brother," Alan grinned, "Now go to sleep, I'll be back in the morning to give you some more, tell me if you have a headache then I'll get some Ibuprofen,"

"Sprout, I'm 25, I can look after my self," Scott argued back.

"Shh..." Alan whispered softly, cooing Scott to sleep, "Rest now, but if you dare get up. I will sedate you and hook you up to an I.V"

"WHAT!?" asked Scott, "You're bluffing."

Alan shrugged.

"Don't worry squirt, I know you haven't had much medical training, I won't hold it against you." Scott, slowly closed his eyes, finally being able to sleep.

"Shut up Scott," Alan replied teasingly.

Scott chuckled quietly as the darkness overcame him.

* * *

**The end of the first chapter!**

***Does happy dance***

**So what do you think??? please review!**

**inspired after reading one of little miss bump's story (smothered by your brothers to be exact :P) and after just having the flu! :(**

**i'll try and update fast!!!**

**grocery-bags... (weird name i know!)  
**


End file.
